


2017 Reasons Why

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Background Kono/Adam, Based on a Tumblr Post, Embedded Images, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fruit Baskets - Freeform, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Letters, Lists, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, POV Alternating, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, POV Kono Kalakaua, Presents, Sappy Steve, Suggestive Themes, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, thank yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: The title at the top simply said "2017 Reasons Why."Reasons why what?The 2017 part obviously had something to do with the New Year, but Danny would apparently need to read the list to understand it fully.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/106751183498/as-a-surprise-gift-to-person-b-for-new-years
> 
> This fic is set in the current canon timeline, except for the fact that Steve and Danny are both conveniently single. Also, the events in 7.11 never happened, and Chin is fine. Most of this fic is in Danny's POV, but the last scene is from Kono's POV. I used this site for the texts between Adam and Kono: http://www.iphonefaketext.com
> 
> If I'm inspired, I may eventually write out Steve's list and add that as a second chapter. Since I'm not quite as obsessed with Danny as Steve is, I would welcome anyone's help in composing the giant list.

Danny was finishing up his paperwork from their last case when Steve opened the door to his office. Instead of walking in as he normally would, Steve lingered by the doorway and fidgeted with the papers in his hands. He seemed oddly hesitant.

Danny glanced up at his partner. "Hey, Steve. What's up?"

"Not much. Are you busy?" Steve still seemed nervous.

"Not really. I'm almost done. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you needed me to pick you up for the New Year's Eve party later."

Danny wrote out his last signature on the form. "No, I'm fine." Danny knew Steve would probably be by to pick him up later anyway.

"I, uh, needed to drop this off before I went home today. If you hate it, just remember that it was Kono's idea."

Steve placed the small stack of papers on Danny's desk. "Happy New Year."

Steve turned around and rushed out of the office before Danny could ask why Steve had given him a bunch of paperwork for New Year's or what Kono had to do with it.

He looked over the document Steve had given him, which was a giant list written in Steve's handwriting and stapled together. The title at the top simply said "2017 Reasons Why." _Reasons why what?_ The 2017 part obviously had something to do with the New Year, but Danny would apparently need to read the list to understand it fully.

Danny read through the list, which was obviously about him. Some of it was random stuff about his mannerisms, like _"The way your hands move when you talk,"_ _"Your laugh," "Your smile,"_ and _"How you call everyone babe."_ Other entries detailed things Danny liked, such as the ones that said, " _How you're such a huge fan of Bon Jovi," "That weird boysenberry stuff you put on your pancakes,"_ and _"Your bizarre love of Enemy Mine."_ Steve had also listed stuff Danny didn't like, including _"Your weird aversion to pineapple on pizza," "How you were so weirded out when I played 'Sexy Eyes' by Dr. Hook,"_ and _"How much you hated when I left for Japan with just a note."_ Some of them were things he thought had annoyed Steve, such as _"When you start ranting at me"_ and _"How you always nag me to be careful."_ There were strangely specific entries like _"Your colorful socks," "The way your tongue sticks out of your mouth when you're concentrating or you're upset,"_ and _"How much everybody at Oahu State University loved you when you were undercover as Professor Jeffries."_  Of course, the list included big, self-sacrificial things Danny had done for Steve, like _"The fact that you would fly to North Korea or Afghanistan to save me,"_ _"When you stayed behind for me after I got arrested,"_ and _"The fact that you gave me half of your LIVER without a second thought."_ Some of the entries made Danny feel sad for Steve and what he had been through, such as _"How I know you would never betray me or lie to me,"_ _"How I can open up to you the way I can't with anyone else,"_ and _"How you let Grace call me Uncle Steve"_ (as if Danny was being magnanimous by not being a jerk about it). As Danny moved through the list, he noticed items that didn't exactly seem platonic, such as _"The bluest eyes I've ever seen," "The way you fit perfectly in my arms when we hug," "Your distracting mouth,"_ and _"Your broad shoulders."_ Danny's eyes widened with surprise when he got to the middle of the list and saw _"Your ridiculously perfect ass."_ There had been a few things he had hoped, before he had started reading the list, that Steve would never notice. Things like _"The way you've clearly told your family all about me," "The way you never really protest when people think we're married," "The way you're always giving me nicknames,"_ and _"The way it almost seems like you check me out when I take my shirt off ~~or at least I hope that's what you're doing~~."_ But considering some of the things Steve had written on this list, maybe it wouldn't be an issue for him to notice those things.

Steve had, true to his title, put 2017 things on his list. He was clearly obsessed with Danny, and that even made it onto the list, under the entry _"How you don't mind it when I try to know everything about you."_ Danny finally reached the last item and teared up a little when he saw the words _"How I think sometimes you might be able to love me too."_ He read the short paragraph Steve had written after the massive list:

_In case you didn't know, this is 2017 reasons why I love you, Danny. Kono badgered me to tell you how I felt this year and mentioned this article she saw online about a guy telling his girlfriend 365 reasons he loved her on New Year's Eve before he proposed to her. I might have gone a little overboard on the list, but I'm not asking you to marry me ~~yet~~. If you don't feel freaked out right now, I would love to go on a date with you some time. If you do, I hope I haven't totally ruined our friendship._

_Love, Steve_

Danny glanced out the windows of his office and sighed when he noticed that Steve and everyone else was gone. Danny took his list home with him as he exited the office. He had a party to get ready for in a few hours, and, hopefully, Steve would be able to add a few things to his list.

* * *

Several hours later, Danny knocked on Steve's door about fifteen minutes before he had said that the New Year's Eve party he was hosting would start.

Steve answered, looking tentatively hopeful. "You know you're early, right?"

Danny nodded. "I waited as long as I could." He released a deep breath, reminding himself of the list Steve made, before he placed a hand on Steve's shoulder and began to lean in. Steve's eyes flashed with surprise, quickly followed by overwhelming joy, before he leaned down the rest of the way to meet Danny lips. Danny's brain was still kind of stuck on the fact that he and Steve were kissing, _finally_ , when Steve moved back an inch at most to release a breathless laugh.

"It's not even midnight, Danno."

"Like I said, I couldn't wait anymore."

Steve's grin, Danny was sure, would be enough to power Times Square tonight. "So, is this your way of saying yes to the date?"

"Yeah, I'll go on a date with you." Danny let his voice lower to a sultry tone he had never gotten to use with Steve. "And for the record, I always check you out when you take your shirt off."

Steve smirked. "I guess I'll have to take my shirt off later, then."

"And everything else."

Steve actually blushed at Danny's comment, which was endearing and sexy in equal measure, and Danny leaned in to kiss him again. He couldn't wait until after the party, when they could be alone.

* * *

Two days later, Kono was out eating lunch with the team when she got a few texts from Adam.

Kono laughed when she saw the texts and looked up at Danny, who was sitting across the table from her.

"You sent me a thank you fruit basket, Danny?" She waved her phone around so that the others could see the picture Adam had taken.

Danny shrugged while the others snickered. "You deserved it after you helped me get that New Year's present." His voice softened as his gaze turned towards Steve. "The best New Year's present ever."

Steve smiled bashfully at that, and the pair, caught up in staring at each other sappily, didn't notice Kono replying to Adam's texts.

Kono pocketed her phone and smirked around her bite of shrimp when she heard Lou's light chuckle at Steve and Danny's antics. Chin remarked that he would have gotten Danny a present for New Year's if he knew that Danny gave out fruit baskets when he was feeling grateful. 2017 was already shaping up to be a wonderful year.


End file.
